


For Old Time's Sake

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A private moment between brothers amidst the chaos of war. A give-and-take, a fight for dominance and a plea for the truth. Except Thor will always lose, and Loki will never admit to anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Old Time's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**
> 
> **Inspired by this amazing drawing:** http://dodamx2.tumblr.com/post/23873243650/loki-thor
> 
> Notes: Set during the Avengers. I wanted to explore Thor and Loki a bit more and try writing them with a different dynamic and relationship. This is very different from my other Thor/Loki stories and this should be considered a stand-alone story. I’m actually really nervous about posting this story since I struggled a lot keeping the characters in-character while reversing the dom/sub relationship in my mind.

Loki knew immediately that something was happening. He was seated on the solitary bench in the glass cage that had been made his home. His back was straight, his hands resting on his thighs, his eyes focused forward at the control panel with the buttons that could release him or drop him thirty thousand feet to the ground below. Loki did not bother to look to the side to track his visitors; he didn’t need to. He could sense them when he concentrated, and even when he didn’t their shuffling feet were telling.

 

It was only when they stood directly in front of him that Loki’s gaze flickered from the control panel to focus on his visitors. Nick Fury stood there, heavy trench coat settling and his one good eye levelled sharply on Loki. He was flanked by two guards on each side, who were heavily armed and watched Loki with a little more caution than their leader. They, at least, were smart enough to recognize their undoing.

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Loki asked calmly after Fury remained standing outside his cell for a few moments without speaking. As he spoke, Loki read his enemy. There was tension in the stiffness of Fury’s shoulders, an uncertainty in the creases below his good eye. If Fury was going to simply question Loki in this cell then he would have nothing to be fearful of, and he certainly would not need an entourage of guards. No, something else was happening.

 

“Comfortable?” Fury questioned, voice sarcastic.

 

“Excellent view,” Loki offered in return, not bothering to glance one direction or the other to indicate the glass walls.

 

Fury gave a grunt, as though he would have laughed if Loki was not his enemy. “Well I’m afraid your next location will not have much of a view,” Fury said, sounding very much like he didn’t care one way or the other, which he probably didn’t.

 

“My next location,” Loki repeated, finally granting Fury his full attention. He was being moved; that was interesting. “Problem? I don’t suppose you’re clearing this out in a hurry for someone of more... threatening needs,” he hinted, smirk quirking his lips.

 

“Wishful thinking on your part, I assure you,” Fury retorted. “And I wouldn’t get too comfortable. This move is only temporary.”

 

Now Loki was somewhat confused. Why would they be moving him temporarily? Why would they risk letting Loki out of this rather impressive cell only for a short time? That would explain Fury’s nerves and his guards. A camera on the ceiling behind the group caught Loki’s attention as the code was put into the system to open the cell’s doors. Of course. It was time for the torture to begin, and they couldn’t possibly have what they were about do to him visible to cameras or anyone else.

 

Understanding now, Loki stood from the bench slowly. The four guards entering the cell, Fury remaining by the control panel, all flinched and raised their guns at him as Loki stood. So twitchy, so frightened. Loki liked knowing that they were as scared of him as they should be. But escaping was not on his mind at that moment; there was still more to do on this flying ship before he could leave. So he remained standing where he was, waiting somewhat impatiently for the guards to calm again and gain enough confidence to approach him.

 

His hands were bound behind his back, the one guard yanking too hard and setting the bindings painfully tight. Loki made note to make him suffer for it later, though the pain and discomfort helped him focus his thoughts. As one guard took each of his shoulders, the other two taking position behind him as he was led out of the cell, Loki took that pain in. It was a hint of what was to come and he told his body to adapt, to prepare. Loki had no intention of breaking to the likes of mortals.

 

Fury was watching him as Loki was led out of the cell like he knew Loki was a predator, capable of fighting back and tearing him to shreds if the inclination took him. But Fury still had a part to play, and it was not yet time for that. Loki held the spy’s gaze as he passed and was guided out into one of the hallways. Nick Fury’s footfalls followed behind him. It was reminiscent of when he had first been brought onto this ship, though he did not see another living soul on the long trek this time.

 

 When they slowed, Loki was manoeuvred into a small room. He was forced to sit on an uncomfortable but sturdy chair and his hands were rebound to the sides of the chair. He could move his feet if he chose to, but it would do him little good. Once Loki was locked to the chair, the guards stepped back and looked to their leader. Fury gave them a nod and the four guards left the room.

 

Loki steeled himself. It was time. But to his surprise, Fury remained in the doorframe. Loki wanted to ask what was going on but didn’t desire admitting ignorance, so he remained silent. He stared at Fury, disbelieving that the man could be discomforted by torture, that he would need time to talk himself into this sort of thing. Fury had a past, just like everyone else on this ship. But still Fury remained silent and staring at him for long minutes. Just when Loki felt his curiosity growing, threatening to overwhelm him and force him to ask questions, Fury spoke. “Good luck,” was all he said before leaving the room. The door clicked shut and Loki could hear heavy locks fall into place.

 

Left alone, Loki took in the small room. Fury had not been lying about the lack of view; the four walls surrounding him were dark and solid. If Loki guessed right, they were probably so thick that no one in the hall would hear him screaming. The light above his head was harsh and overbearing, lighting up every inch of the small room. The ground against his feet was cold and bare, and the chair holding his weight was the only furniture in the room. Most noticeable to him was the distinct lack of cameras or microphones. The room’s isolation from the rest of the world was almost oppressive.

 

Loki was left to sit there for long minutes by himself in the silence. He couldn’t hear anyone outside the room and no one entered. It didn’t take long before Loki’s mind began to drift, imagining what sort of torture methods the mortals would attempt to use against an immortal god. It was with genuine surprise that Loki glanced over to the door when he heard it opening and saw his brother, Thor, stepping inside. Nonetheless, Loki had no intention of showing he was surprised so he said, “I thought it might be you.”

 

Thor didn’t respond and Loki felt himself growing a little uneasy. Thor remained silent and standing just inside the room as the door slid closed behind him and relocked in place. It was just the two of them, cut off from the rest of this mortal world. Even after the door closed and the room filled with nothing but silence and the sound of their breathing, Thor did not speak. He just stood there, arms crossed as he watched Loki try not to fidget in the chair. Loki noticed that Thor was out of his armour and dressed in mortal attire, the fabric looking more comfortable but also more vulnerable.

 

“Something bothering you?” Loki kept his voice light and calm. Loki had never expected Thor to take part in his torture, and Loki wasn’t terribly happy at the thought of enduring what his brother had in mind. The mortals could not touch him, but Thor at least knew where to hit, knew Loki’s sore spots.

 

His question seemed to draw Thor’s attention back to the present. Loki forced himself not to tense as Thor stepped closer until he stood directly in front of Loki, towering over him since Loki was seated. “It is still hard to believe that you are alive,” Thor said. Thor’s hand fell to the back of Loki’s neck and tilted his face up toward his brother; Loki did not fight it, nor did he lean into the touch. “To know that all the time I mourned you I could have been out searching for you.”

 

There was guilt on Thor’s face that Loki did not feel the need to dispel. Loki had experienced much since his hold slipped from Thor’s and he drifted into space. He had faced it all alone, had realized that no one was coming for him. If Thor felt remorse now, if he felt weighed down by his mistakes and regrets, that was no concern of Loki’s. So Loki remained silent, blinking up at Thor as he watched the conflict in his brother’s eyes. Thor’s face was shadowed from the harsh lighting but still easy to read.

 

“I have been a fool and a coward,” Thor argued as though Loki would refute him, which Loki wouldn’t. An awkward breath of silence passed between them. “So much has changed and I failed you so many times. I cannot help but wonder if things might have turned out differently if I had changed my behaviour.” Loki wondered that too, sometimes, in those moments before he drifted off into a fitful sleep. But he wouldn’t say so now. “I have avoided coming to talk to you since I arrived because I was ashamed.”

 

“And now you suddenly appear,” Loki pointed out, wondering what had changed. “Did the guilt finally grow too burdensome even for your strength? Do you seek my forgiveness so that you may move on?”

 

“I came to apologize,” Thor agreed. “But I have no intention of moving on. My lost brother has been returned to me and I do not plan on losing you again.” The fingers against Loki’s nape twitched and slid up into his hair, twining and knotting and taking hold. The sensation was pleasant; Loki had not received any affectionate contact in a long while. However, Loki did his best to suppress his shiver.

 

“How long then do you plan to keep me caged so that you can _keep_ me?” Loki sneered. Although he had his reasons for remaining imprisoned rather than fighting for his freedom, Loki could not say he was overly fond of being locked away in a cage so that others could keep an eye on him.

 

Thor winced. “I want you by my side, Loki. I do not want to have us separated by a cage. Though I fear that there is more than a glass wall barring you from me,” Thor whispered, slipping his hand down to hold the side of Loki’s neck and trace small circles there with his thumb. “I remember your words atop that mountain,” Thor’s voice wavered. The memory flashed before Loki’s eyes. “I wish I had known sooner how you felt...”

 

“What would you have done differently?” Loki questioned. He felt distant from Thor, had set aside his hopes of acceptance and love from his former family. But still he was curious to know what Thor thought could have changed everything.

 

“I do not know,” Thor admitted under his breath, eyes downcast. “I wish I knew the answer to drive off the shadow you felt. Though if I knew now it would pain me to be unable to return to the past and make amends.” It almost sounded like Thor was speaking to himself. His eyes were staring at Loki’s thighs and the floor below, and despite what he had said before, Thor did not seem to be seeking forgiveness.

 

Thor looked as lost as Loki felt, and for a brief moment it was difficult for Loki to keep his lips stern, his face neutral. He managed it though. “Did you bring me here for anything more than to beat yourself up?” he sighed. “Because I can honestly say I’d rather return to that glass cage than be forced to sit here and listen to you whine.”

 

Thor’s eyes rose to hold Loki’s own, and there was real pain there. “Am I dead to you, brother?” Thor wondered aloud, searching Loki’s face. It was so much easier not to respond, so Loki remained silent. He heard Thor breathe out a sigh of frustration and then watched as Thor leaned closer. There was really nowhere for Loki to go, bound to the chair as he was, so he had no options when Thor pressed their lips together.

 

Loki breathed in quickly through his nose as he felt their lips brush, Thor so hesitant and unsure of himself. It had been so long since Loki had felt the fluttering in his chest at this sort of touch. He had told himself that he no longer required this sort of affection, that he could find his own pleasure without the assistance of another. But it still took most of his self control to keep his back straight and his lips still, not pressing in to the kiss or encouraging it. 

 

Thor gave a whimper of frustration at Loki’s lack of response and attempted to deepen the kiss. His hand tilted Loki’s face back so that his lips met the kiss, and Thor did his best to coax a reaction out of Loki. It left Loki feeling saddened as he felt Thor’s lips move against his still ones, felt Thor’s desperation mount at each passing second. It felt good to have Thor’s warm lips against his own again, but Loki didn’t plan on giving in that easily.

 

Finally Thor yanked his lips away with enough violence in his movements that you would have expected to see someone else pulling him back and away. Thor stood in front of Loki again, body tense, brow furrowed, lips slightly parted as he gave a groan of despair. Loki remained seated, watching his brother unravel at the seams. Thor ran his fingers through his mussed hair as he stood, a few feet between them.

 

“Can we never return to the way things used to be between us, brother?” Thor pleaded softly. Memories passed through Loki’s mind in a flash. Possessive touches, loving caresses. Kisses and marks across skin. Fingers clutching at the bed sheets, moans spilling from swollen lips. Loki glanced away from Thor before he realized it. It was a show of weakness on his part, but a smaller display than what he might have let go if he remained focused on those memories while watching Thor’s pained face. “Tell me you remember those days when things were simpler, when our love was unquestioned.”

 

“I remember,” Loki confessed, eyes returning to Thor’s blue ones. “But much has changed since then.”

 

“You are the one keeping us from changing back,” Thor accused, walking slowly towards Loki until their knees brushed.

 

“Me,” Loki repeated, his lips narrowing to a thin line. “ _You_ are the one to give up on me and to leave me in a cage.”

 

“And _you_ are the one waging war against an entire planet and slaughtering anyone who opposes you,” Thor retorted sharply. “If you just came home...”

 

“To what?” Loki snapped. “A life of lies.”

 

“A life with me,” Thor offered softly. Thor’s large hand held Loki’s neck again, burning with heat against Loki’s cool skin. “Life has not been the same without you,” Thor pressed on when Loki did not speak. “I have missed you fiercely.”

 

It was when Thor leaned in for a second kiss that Loki kicked him in the shin, bringing Thor to his knees in front of him with a grunt of pain and surprise. “You have always been a simple creature,” Loki said with disgust. “You persuade Fury into moving me into a cell where no one can see us together, and you come to me preaching of regrets and forgiveness. But in the end you will always be the same. Selfishly focused on your own desires.”

 

“That’s not true!” Thor growled, though he wasn’t very menacing while on his knees.

 

Loki glared down at him, remembering again that he remained distant to avoid this frustration and pain. “The only part of you that missed me was your cock,” Loki spat, eyes sharp.

 

“I missed my best friend!” Thor shouted back, jaw clenched. “I missed my trusted companion and my lover.” Loki grit his teeth and sat back in his chair when he realized he had been leaning toward Thor, the bindings tight on his wrists. He focused on brushing away the hurt and the desire, schooling his face back into a neutral expression. But that only seemed to make Thor angrier. “What would you have me do?”

 

“I would have you fight,” Loki said through gritted teeth. “I would have you prove that you want me and that you would fight for me and would not simply give up and seek out a willing whore when you were met with a challenge.”

 

Thor’s eyes softened then, which was not what Loki wanted at all. “I made mistakes in the past...” Thor began, but Loki cut him off.

 

“I do not care about the past.” It was a half truth. It had hurt when Thor had gone to bed with others when they were younger, but Loki had moved on. “I want you to prove it now.” Thor’s eyes held Loki’s for a moment, and then Loki watched Thor glance down to Loki’s crotch. Then Thor looked back up to him, questioning and unsure. Loki grew impatient. “You are not a virgin,” he said. “You know what to do.”

 

Loki wondered briefly what he was doing, why he was allowing Thor to get so close. After everything that had happened; watching Thor leave him for others, learning his life was a lie, being lost and abandoned; Loki had decided he was done with it all. It was so much easier to just turn his emotions off, to distance himself from fond memories and sentimental thoughts. It meant that he did not need to feel anymore betrayal or abandonment. It meant that he did not need to feel self hatred at knowing that he was not worthy of love.

 

Distancing himself from Thor meant that it didn’t matter when Thor gave up on him or chose someone else over Loki. It meant that it did not matter when Loki disappointed Thor, or failed him. Cutting himself off from Thor felt like forsaking a part of his soul, and it left him aching. But the constant, dull ache was easier to survive than the sharp stab in his heart each time he thought about everything that stole Thor from him.

 

Yet here he was, allowing Thor to run his hands cautiously up Loki’s thighs, Thor no doubt waiting for Loki to change his mind. But Loki was doing nothing; he was not encouraging Thor, but he was also not hindering him. Loki barely fidgeted as Thor’s warm hands began to trace up his sides, undoing buckles and pulling away armour as he went. He felt exposed as his layers of protective armour were stripped away, and Loki couldn’t think of a proper explanation for why he was letting Thor do this.

 

The encounter was going to be pleasurable and intimate; it would be their first coupling since before they had foolishly ridden into Jotunheim. He had missed Thor’s body and the noises he made in thanks when Loki gave him pleasure. He had missed the feel of Thor’s body around him and the truth that the bedroom was the one place Thor would give up his full control to Loki to do with as he pleased. Loki was eager for this even though he knew it would be foolish, that it would be a struggle to hide his enjoyment. But still he wanted it and, selfishly, Loki would take it.

 

Thor peeled away Loki’s armour and set it aside with respect, something Loki appreciated. Loki was expecting Thor’s movements to be frantic and hurried, Thor clearly more desperate for this encounter than Loki was. But Thor’s hands worked slowly, silence hanging between them as Loki watched Thor pull away his armour. Loki realized that Thor was relishing in this, holding tightly to each passing second until it slipped away. The thought that they were reunited lovers passed through Loki’s mind before he banished it.

 

Loki allowed the slow pace, knowing that they would not be interrupted here. He watched Thor work, reminded again of the fact that Thor looked incredibly appealing on his knees. Eventually Thor had all of Loki’s armour taken away, leaving him only in his boots, pants and tunic. Although his hands were bound in place, Loki stretched as much as he was able; it had been a long time since it had been safe for him to remove his protective clothing and it felt good to have the metal and leather’s constrictions gone.

 

Thor’s fingers snuck beneath the fabric of his tunic and Loki jolted at the shock of electricity he received from feeling warm fingers on his bare skin after so long. “No,” he said immediately, voice gruff, stopping this before it got too intimate. Thor’s fingers stilled instantly. Loki had trained him well. Thor looked up at him imploringly and Loki swore he could feel Thor’s heartbeat through the pads of his fingertips pressed against his skin. “I will be remaining as I am.”

 

He knew Thor wanted to argue, but he was pleased when Thor didn’t. It had been a long time and Loki had begun to wonder if his control over his brother had slipped, Thor growing rebellious in his absence. But it seemed clear that Thor had remembered his lessons well. After only a slight hesitation Thor removed his fingers from Loki’s skin, his hands leaving Loki’s tunic entirely. Thor’s massive hands fell to Loki’s pants and began to undo them, opening them and pulling them down just enough so that he could fish out Loki’s cock.

 

Loki was already half hard from being stripped and from the feel of Thor’s fingers and warmth so close to him, not to mention the view of Thor on his knees in front of him. This seemed to please Thor, a small smile gracing his lips as he wrapped a hand around the base of Loki’s cock. Loki spread his legs to allow Thor to shuffle closer, on his knees and framed by Loki’s own. Thor took the silent invitation as he readjusted his grip, angling Loki’s cock upward.

 

“I have missed all of you,” Thor spoke in hushed tones. “But I cannot deny that this was one of the things I missed most.”

 

Loki could see the desire on Thor’s face. “I know,” he said. Thor was a basic creature and he had his needs; Loki could be hurt by the betrayal it had led to, but he could not fault Thor for being the way he was. Thor looked up at him, possibly hearing some acceptance Loki had let slip into his words. Then he bowed his head but paused, eyes flicking up to Loki again for permission. “Go ahead,” Loki offered.

 

Thor descended, not needing another word of encouragement. Loki let out a tiny whine when Thor first licked a long strip up the underside of his cock, and then he gave a deeper moan when Thor’s lips wrapped around him. Thor remained focused on the head of Loki’s cock for a while, flicking his tongue against the slit and twisting his mouth around flesh until Loki was hot and hard and swollen in Thor’s hand. Only then did Thor take another few inches of Loki into his mouth.

 

Loki detected a slight hesitance in Thor’s actions, an indication to Loki that Thor had not done this in a while. That pleased Loki and he gave a hum of approval as Thor began to work. The noise of approval motivated Thor, as it always did, and Thor began to bob his head on Loki’s cock. He took about half the length of Loki’s cock each time, pausing for a moment with his lips around him and Loki’s cock weighing heavily on Thor’s tongue, before he hollowed his cheeks and pulled back. The suction immediately had Loki bucking his hips up slightly, trying to remain in that moist heat.

 

It felt wonderful, especially after so long with no company but his own hand. But Loki wanted more. “Take a bit more,” he told Thor.

 

Thor pulled his mouth away, his lips slick and wet. “But—”

 

“I know you can,” Loki cut Thor off before he could make excuses. They both knew Thor could do it; he had done it before. But Loki was also aware of the fact that this was almost new to Thor again. So he spoke again, this time keeping his voice softer. “Just go slow.”

 

Thor bit his bottom lip, one hand on Loki’s thigh for balance while the other remained wound around Loki’s cock. The hand on Loki’s thigh tensed, fingers indenting fabric and skin slightly. “Can I touch myself?” Thor asked, eyes looking down in submission.

 

Loki would have said no, but he was so pleased that Thor asked permission that he nodded. “You may, but only through your pants.”

 

“Thank you,” Thor whispered, confirming his balance on his knees before moving his hand from Loki’s thigh down his body. Loki watched with rapt attention as Thor pressed the heel of his palm against his poorly concealed erection, the bulge obvious through his pants. Thor’s other hand tightened slightly on Loki’s cock as Thor tilted his head back, exposing his neck as he moaned. It was a beautiful sight.

 

“Don’t forget your main task,” Loki reminded him only later, after enjoying the view of Thor palming himself for a minute.

 

Thor’s attention returned to Loki, though he looked dazed. “I won’t,” he promised as he took Loki in his mouth again. As he had been told, Thor slowly worked on taking more of Loki’s length into his mouth each time he bobbed his head. It took a few minutes but soon Thor’s lips slid down until they were brushing against the top of Thor’s fist, which was still curled around Loki’s base.

 

“That’s good,” Loki praised, enjoying the way Thor’s efforts grew more confident and eager at Loki’s praise. Loki’s heart was beating quicker, his breathing growing a little short as Thor took him deep into his mouth and sucked him off. “A little faster,” he said and Thor did, picking up the pace until loose ends of his hair were falling askew.

 

Even though Loki should have felt submissive since he was bound, Loki couldn’t remember the last time he felt so powerful. Thor responded to each of his commands, each word and noise, like he had been born to do nothing else. He took advantage of this, telling Thor _slower_ , _faster_ , _suck harder_ , _just your tongue now_ , and any other command he could think of. Each time Thor followed his order Loki felt his body growing more heated, his muscles becoming tenser. Loki’s eyes were half-lidded as he watched Thor work, those big plump lips wrapped around his cock.

 

Loki growled in warning when Thor pulled away, a trail of saliva linking Loki’s cock and Thor’s bottom lip. Thor’s blue eyes looked up at Loki, even his own palm against his length stilling. “You can take more,” Thor told him, a statement hiding a desperate suggestion.

 

Loki shook his head, agitated that his pleasure had momentarily ceased. “You’ll choke.”

 

“I’ll try to take it,” Thor insisted. “I want you to reclaim my body.”

 

Those words made it difficult for Loki to argue. He liked when Thor admitted to wanting and needing Loki so badly, seeking pleasure from Loki and no one else. “Do it then,” Loki challenged as he licked his bottom lip. He knew Thor would track the movement of his tongue with his eyes. He liked watching Thor mimic the action without even realizing he was doing it.

 

He watched as Thor moved his hand from his own need back to Loki’s thigh. Thor kept a tight hold on Loki’s cock while he guided it back into his mouth, and then both hands were gripping Loki’s thighs for balance. Loki forced himself to stay still and keep his eyes open, even though he felt like groaning and clenching his eyes closed in pleasure. Thor eased onto his cock slowly, inch after inch of Loki’s cock disappearing past those spread lips. Loki wanted to rush Thor, wanted to thrust up and force Thor to take everything at once, but Loki was patient. He remained focused on the image of Thor’s face in his lap and the sensation of his nerves catching fire.

 

Thor dug his nails in when he began to inch his mouth down further than before, and Loki could feel the head of his cock brush the roof of Thor’s mouth when his brother fought an automatic swallow. It was so difficult to remain still, to allow Thor to work at his own pace. But he had no desire to be rough with Thor today; he would punish Thor for deserting him once they were reacquainted. Loki felt his cock nudge the back of Thor’s throat for an instant before Thor was pulling back quickly, fighting a gag and taking in sharp gasps of air. A part of Loki worried, a part he would not show. However, Thor glanced up at him while looking apologetic and Loki forced himself to ignore his worries. “Try again,” he commanded, knowing Thor liked Loki ordering him.

 

This time Thor slid his mouth down a little quicker and before Loki even quite realized what was happening, he could feel his entire cock filling Thor’s mouth and throat right before Thor sucked and pulled back until he was just suckling the head. Loki let out a long, breathy groan and closed his eyes for a moment, _feeling_ Thor as he repeated the action. Thor began a rhythm like that, making little choking noises between the moans that escaped past his mouthful of cock.

 

Loki was foolish enough to open his eyes again and look down, where he saw Thor with his mouth stuffed and his eyes staring heatedly up at Loki. “You beautiful bastard,” Loki moaned, his hips lifting without conscious thought. Thor knew what that did to him, how Loki unravelled with Thor’s eyes on him. Thor hummed in return, the vibrations passing through Loki’s cock and causing him to jerk in the chair and gasp. Thor just kept him in place with his strong hands and Loki had to bite his lip to keep from saying something embarrassing by mistake.

 

Thor continued taking Loki’s cock to the back of his throat, coating it in saliva and teasing Loki until his whole body was arching and twitching. Loki could feel his orgasm building, his body overheated as he struggled for breath. He wanted it so badly, more desperate for release by Thor’s mouth than he would let on. But Thor wanted Loki to reclaim him, and Loki wanted that too, and Loki didn’t know how long they could stay in here together before Fury and the others began to raise eyebrows.

 

Thor was taking Loki to the back of his throat each time now, pausing there for long seconds before withdrawing, and Loki felt a sudden swell of panic as his whole body began to tingle. “Stop,” he demanded. He could hear how strained and desperate he sounded, but he couldn’t control it. “ _Stop_ ,” he repeated more insistently, clenching his eyes closed as he tried to find the will not to spill over into Thor’s welcoming mouth.

 

To his conflicting relief and despair, Thor removed his mouth entirely and pulled away. It took a moment for Loki to catch his breath before he blinked his eyes open. Thor remained kneeling between Loki’s spread legs, lips and face flushed, chest rising and falling quickly, his cock straining against the fabric of his pants. Thor was just staring at Loki, looking desperate and willing, waiting for his next command. “When did you become so obedient?” Loki questioned as he resituated himself on the chair.

 

Thor brushed the back of his hand against his lips, smearing away saliva and precome. It was difficult to take Thor seriously when he was in his current position, but the sincerity of his face, and the sadness in his eyes made Loki truly listen. “Since I realized how much you meant to me and everything I would be willing to do to be yours again.”

 

Loki swallowed his affection. “You have always been mine,” he informed Thor, dangerous and low. He watched with satisfaction as Thor shivered slightly at the sound of his voice. “Though I plan to remind you of that now. I will wipe away any filth that dared touch you in my absence.”

 

“I haven’t—” Thor started hurriedly, sounding upset.

 

“I don’t care,” Loki said, even though he _did_ care. It was equally surprising and pleasing to know that Thor had finally found some loyalty to him and had not scurried off to another’s bed for comfort. “Today you will feel me and know that you belong to me.” Thor gave a small moan, his hips arching up uselessly. “Strip,” Loki said. “Pants only. You’re going to mount me.”

 

Thor gave him a confused, disappointed look at hearing that they would not be fully bared to one another, but he stood to follow orders nonetheless. First Loki lifted himself off the chair slightly as Thor hiked his pants down to his knees, Loki’s cock free and curved up against his tunic. Then he watched Thor as he stepped back for enough space to pull his pants and underwear down and off, dropping them to the floor without a second thought.

 

Now with his cock and legs free from the fabric of his pants, Thor stepped closer. Loki situated his legs for balance and to help support Thor’s weight, and then he looked at Thor expectantly. “I hope you brought something to prepare yourself with.”

 

A telling blush crept up Thor’s face. “I already…”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow. In the past he would have been angry; normally he liked to take his time driving Thor crazy with slow, precise fingers. But things were different now; he thought it might have been too intimate taking his time opening Thor’s body up in preparation, though he would take no pleasure in making Thor bleed. Now the situation had been resolved by Thor’s eagerness and lack of shame when it came to these things. “Always so arrogant,” Loki accused without much malice. “Always assuming you’ll get your way.”

 

“Well this time I did,” Thor retorted and then winced, as though expecting a blow. Loki stared at Thor in silence, horror creeping through him. Had Loki been so cruel in the past that Thor was now fearful of speaking his own mind? Thor was an oaf, but he had his own intelligence to share. How horrible had Loki been? How did Thor still care enough to keep offering a helping hand? Loki had loved Thor, and then he had hated him. Now he didn’t know how he felt. All he knew was a pain in his chest that felt like his heart was breaking at Thor’s fear and disappointment in Loki’s actions. He didn’t deserve Thor, didn’t deserve love.

 

It all happened in the blink of an eye, the self hatred welling up inside him until Loki thought he might choke on it. And then just as quickly he cut it off, separating himself from his aching heart. He had his reasons for his choices and actions, and it didn’t matter what anyone else thought, especially not Thor. Loki had always taken care of himself and he would keep doing it. He was alone, and it was easier that way… Safer. He didn’t have to worry about betrayal or disappointment or heartbreak.

 

“Are you waiting for an invitation?” Loki asked, commenting on the fact that Thor was still standing in front of him, unmoving, even though a few painful seconds had passed.

 

Somehow Thor could tell something had changed in Loki. Perhaps it was his stone-faced expression, or maybe something in his voice that indicated that Loki was now _numb_. Loki saw pain flash through Thor’s eyes as his brother took a step closer. “ _Please_.”

 

Loki wasn’t sure what Thor was begging for. “I will still take you,” Loki said, voice even.

 

Thor wavered, his weight shifting from one foot to the other. Loki thought he might argue, or might redress and leave entirely. Instead, Thor stepped forward and awkwardly climbed onto Loki’s lap, one leg straddling each of Loki’s thighs and the sides of the chair. Thor caught Loki’s face between his burning palms and dragged him into a demanding, heated kiss. Thor’s lips were moving with such force that Loki had almost no choice but to respond, to meet the dance. But before he could even get started, Thor pulled away again, panting. “I will make you feel so much pleasure that you can’t turn it off any longer,” Thor whispered viciously, sounding angry now.

 

Loki was a little stunned and could think of nothing to say. He remained silent, still feeling the weight of Thor’s lips pressing against his own, and watched Thor get himself situated. Thor’s heavy hands fell to Loki’s shoulders, seeking support from him even though the chair would have been more reliable. Loki took the weight and acted as Thor’s stable base, but otherwise remained detached from the encounter.

 

Loki felt one of Thor’s hands wind around his cock again to angle it before his tip was pressed against Thor’s hole. In this position he could feel the slick heat of Thor’s body that gave proof to Thor’s pre-emptive preparation. It was with relative ease that the head of Loki’s cock pushed against Thor’s entrance and popped in, though both of them groaned loudly at the sensation. Both of Thor’s trusting hands were back on Loki’s shoulders as Thor clenched around Loki and adjusted, and Loki remained still to allow Thor to stretch properly.

 

He knew Thor was going to move when he felt Thor’s fingers clench and unclench where they gripped Loki’s shoulders. Loki felt a pinch of pain at the tight hold but forgot about it again the instant that Thor began to settle down in Loki’s lap. Thor sat down inch by inch, agonizingly slow and teasing both of them. If Thor’s word could be trusted – and Loki knew that it could – this was both of their first times for a long while. The pleasure was almost too much and Loki was grateful for their brief argument before this so that his body could calm and he could avoid spilling inside Thor too quickly.

 

When Thor sat down fully in Loki’s lap, his body stuffed full of cock with Loki’s balls against his ass, Thor leaned back and moaned on a long exhale. Loki thought to tell Thor to remove his shirt so that he could better explore Thor’s skin with his eyes, but Loki brushed the thought away. This would be enough. He could feel Thor shift his weight slightly, burning walls squeezing Loki tightly as Thor’s muscles tensed and relaxed. It felt so good to be inside Thor once again, to know that Thor’s body belonged to him and was ready to be marked and claimed.

 

At this thought Loki leaned forward slightly. “Pull your shirt down a bit,” he told Thor, impatient with himself now that he had not gotten the shirt out of the way earlier.

 

Thor gave a confused grunt before gripping the collar of his shirt and yanking it down, exposing tanned skin. Loki sealed his lips over a patch of skin just below Thor’s collarbone – where he knew his brother’s armour would hide it – and nipped with forceful teeth. As much as he wanted to mark Thor where it would be visible, it would not do much for his image if he showed the rest of the world his weakness. Thor whined in the back of his throat at Loki’s marking, Loki moaning softly when he felt Thor grinding in his lap for more. After the initial bite Loki changed to sucking at the skin and licking it soothingly.

 

By the time he was finished and happy with his mark, the skin already darkened and bruised in the shape of Loki’s mouth, Thor was panting and rutting against him. Having his whole cock filling Thor’s tight hole had Loki eager for more, so he removed his lips and sat back against the chair again. “You may move,” he offered, trying to hide the way his body jolted slightly each time Thor ground his hips down in Loki’s lap.

 

The shirt fell back into place as Thor returned his hand to Loki’s shoulder, hiding the mark from sight. Loki would have felt disappointed except that he knew that bruise would last for days, if not a week. Thor would certainly carry Loki’s mark when they fought.

 

Loki knew immediately that movement was going to be awkward with Thor straddling him and the chair. Thor had ridden Loki many times before without problem, but the chair holding their combined weight now was wider than Loki’s thighs. This left Thor bow-legged and on his toes for the proper height as he uncomfortably left both feet on the ground to find the base he needed to lift himself up.

 

Thor’s hands were holding onto Loki but Thor still wobbled as he carefully lifted his body up, Loki’s cock dragging out of Thor’s body slowly. Thor barely paused when only the head of Loki’s cock remained inside his body, keeping him stretched and open, likely worried about slipping with all his weight raised on his toes. Instead he sat down again almost too quickly, nearly mucking up the angle and being forced to pause and resituate himself for the proper position before he could return to being fully seated in Loki’s lap.

 

They paused for a moment, both of their bodies tense with frustration. Then Thor rose again but only lifted halfway off Loki’s cock before wavering and sitting back down in a hurry. The grunt that filled the room was laced with pain and frustration, and Loki knew Thor had taken him too quickly and wasn’t fully stretched yet. This time Thor remained seated in Loki’s lap as his head fell forward to rest against Loki’s shoulder. “Will you not hold me?” Thor murmured brokenly.

 

Loki’s hands clenched into fists where they were bound to the chair’s sides, the bindings cutting shallow grooves into his skin. “I am bound.”

 

“We both know you can break those bindings without thought,” Thor argued, voice sounding sad and tired. Thor was right, but the bindings remained in place. “I cannot do this alone,” Thor whispered when it was clear Loki was not going to move.

 

Loki would have shaken his head except it would have dislodged Thor’s head, which was still tucked up in the crook where Loki’s neck met his shoulder. “You can.”

 

“I do not _want_ to,” Thor said, stronger this time. Then Thor shifted his hips, sending a spark through them and ensuring that they were both still interested. “I want you,” Thor whispered.

 

Loki did not make a conscious decision. One minute his hands were bound to the chair, cuffs digging in, and the next he was lifting them to slide into Thor’s hair. He skimmed deft fingers through soft locks before tracing down Thor’s neck and across his shoulder blades; he enjoyed feeling Thor shiver and lean into the touches. Eventually Loki settled his arms around Thor’s body, tightened his embrace and lifted. Without a word Thor followed his hold and changed his position again.

 

When they fell still again, Thor was pressed more closely against Loki’s body. His cock was rubbing against Loki’s tunic, their chests mere inches apart. Loki kept him there, close, with his own strength and his hips angling Thor’s body towards him. Thor had his right foot flat on the ground now for leverage while his left one remained hiked up in the air. Thor would be able to lift himself up strongly with his one stable foot, rather than relying on his toes, while Loki helped him keep a good angle. Thor’s arms were wound around Loki in return, one hand holding his shoulder with his arm cradling Loki’s side, while his other hand dug into Loki’s hair and held tight.

 

Thor kissed Loki’s neck lightly, knowing not to mark him visibly. “Ready.”

 

They moved together in sync this time and it was glorious. Thor held tightly to Loki as he lifted himself up with his foot at the same time as Loki pulled Thor’s body up and towards him. Thor rose about halfway up Loki’s length, his chest pressing against Loki’s own, and then he sunk back down. As Thor sat down, Loki lifted his hips to meet him, shoving deeper inside his body as they both came back down to the chair.

 

The angle was perfect and Loki felt a spasm pass through Thor’s body as Loki thrust against his prostate. In response Thor tightened around him, his ass hugging Loki’s cock while his fingers dug into the fabric of Loki’s tunic. Loki knew immediately that he would be bruised after this encounter, though he had to admit that this was a much more pleasant form of torture than what he had been anticipating.

 

They both sat still for the briefest moment, collecting themselves, and then their rhythm began to take hold. Thor would rise with Loki’s aid and then Loki would thrust up to make Thor take him as deeply as possible each time Thor sat down again in Loki’s lap. Their pace could never be too frantic, the chair and position hindering more desperate movements, but Loki almost liked it better this way. Moving slowly he could feel each inch of his length surging in and out of Thor’s body over and over. He could feel the pressure of Thor’s body around him, the quick rise and fall of Thor’s chest with his breathing against him, and could hear the noises of pleasure Thor was offering him.

 

Each time Thor sat down in Loki’s lap and took his cock Thor would let out a low groan. And on the few instances where Loki used his hands to push Thor down a little more forcefully, thrusting up harder, shaper, Thor would gasp. Between each noise was desperate panting, both of their hearts racing as they reclaimed one another’s bodies. Loki felt the vibration of each sound Thor gave him because Thor had never changed positions. If anything, Thor had moved closer. Their chests slid together as Thor moved, his cock stuttering against the fabric covering Loki’s stomach. Thor continued to mouth openly at Loki’s skin when he found the air to manage it, and any other time Thor’s face was buried in the crook of Loki’s neck.

 

It was far too close and intimate but Loki was beyond caring or dispute. His body was on fire, as tense as a wound spring and nearly as heated as Thor’s own body. Electric shocks of pleasure skirted along Loki’s nerve endings, making his whole body tingle; even his lips, which began to mourn the loss of Thor’s lips against his own. His heart was hammering in his chest like he had been running forever, and their bodies stuck together wherever Thor and Loki met with bare skin.

 

He could feel Thor growing more heated, their rhythm becoming disjointed as Thor began seeking more pleasure, grinding down to take Loki’s cock in before quickly thrusting forward to rut against Loki’s stomach. The way Thor was rocking in Loki’s lap was obscene, and watching it made Loki feel possessive and pleased. Loki had to keep his arms around Thor, his fingers clutching at sweaty fabric, so he adjusted the angle of his hips. His next thrust upward pushed Thor toward his body, the full length of Thor’s swollen, thick cock being stroked against Loki’s stomach.

 

Thor twisted and arched in Loki’s hold as he let out a louder, begging moan. “Loki,” Thor said. And then again, “ _Loki_ , oh, _oh_ , Loki, Loki!” Thor didn’t seem able to say much more than Loki’s name and a few pleas for more, but Loki was quite happy with that. And he was happy to give Thor everything he wanted in exchange for hearing Thor say his name on repeat, voice deep and rough and pleasured.

 

“That’s it,” Loki praised. “You’re doing so well. Taking my cock so deep after so long. Do you like how it feels?”

 

“Loki, _more_ ,” was all Loki got in response, but it made him smile.

 

He knew neither of them was going to last much longer, rhythm abandoned and movements jerkier as they sought completion. Thor was lifting himself higher and sitting down harder, spearing himself on Loki’s cock with added ease as Loki began to spill precome into his body and around his hole, keeping it slick and open. Loki himself was struggling to keep control of his movements, beginning to pull Thor down on his cock more harshly just to hear the little fucked out noise Thor made each time Loki hit his prostate.

 

“I want you to spill first,” he told Thor, gasping in both pleasure and for air as he took Thor harder and faster, “And then I’ll fill you.”

 

Thor shook his head against Loki’s shoulder. “I don’t want it to end. Then you’ll leave again.”

 

“You have an order,” Loki growled, nipping Thor’s earlobe in warning. At the same time he slid one hand down to Thor’s lower back and held Thor in place, hovering a few inches over Loki’s lap. From there Loki began bucking up in smooth, sharp thrusts, slamming into Thor’s hole again and again while Thor leaned against him and took it all. “You’re going to spill your seed for me.” Thor whined but shook his head in defiance again. Loki grit his teeth, feeling pleasure build up inside him as he approached his own completion. “I will take you and give you my seed again.”

 

As if on cue Thor began to move again, sitting down heavily on Loki’s cock and letting it stretch and fill him. It only took a few more brutal thrusts before Thor shouted Loki’s name and arched against him. His hips twitched forward as Thor shot his seed across Loki’s tunic in bursts, ropes of white seed marring the fabric. His whole body clenched around Loki, ass squeezing his cock, arms holding him close, fingers pulling at his hair. Even before Thor was finished spilling himself, he began begging Loki for his own seed filling him.

 

Loki didn’t want it to end, a distant part of him realizing that reality would return after this moment faded. But with Thor above him, begging him, coming across Loki’s stomach, there was no choice in the matter. Loki held Thor’s body against his own, uncaring of the sticky seed smearing between them, and pushed Thor all the way down in his lap. Then he ground up against Thor’s ass a few more times, gasping on each short thrust and clenching his eyes closed as his body wound tighter.

 

Loki broke and spilled his seed when he felt Thor mouthing tiredly against his collarbone. He thrust up weakly to bury his seed deep within Thor’s welcoming body, sticky liquid spilling out of him in rushes. Loki gave a desperate moan of Thor’s name when he felt his seed surround him, his cock sliding in and out of Thor’s ass with ease. It didn’t take long before Thor’s ass was filled with come, and Loki could feel it beginning to drip on his thigh. He heard slick, wet noises as he thrust in weakly a few more times before stilling.

 

Before he even had time to catch his breath, Thor was pulling Loki into a string of passionate, messy kisses. Their lips moved in a synchronized dance practiced and memorized long years before, and it felt as familiar as breathing. Loki surged forward into the kiss, locking their lips together and opening his mouth to allow Thor’s tongue entrance. Kissing was the one thing Thor dominated in when it came to their coupling, and Loki didn’t mind at all.

 

He thought back to the first time Thor had pressed their lips together, silence hanging around them as their bodies tingled but otherwise didn’t know how to respond. They had seen a few adults kiss at a banquet held for some celebration or another, and Thor had dragged Loki out of view behind a pillar and tried it on him. And then later when they were out of sight they tried again. They explored and tried new things until they found something that felt good and worked, and then they found themselves becoming addicted to the other’s kisses. They would share them whenever they were out of sight over the years. It would spark a more carnal need when they grew older, but it had always been a method of comfort for them as well.

 

Loki felt it then, as the memories returned to him. There was passion and heat in Thor’s lips, but his movements were also soothing, loving. Loki gave a pained groan, wanting so badly to take Thor’s kisses and cherish them, burn them into his memory. But he couldn’t; he didn’t deserve it. He had stirred up a war, shed innocent blood. That was not someone Thor deserved to have as a partner. Worse was the fact that Loki didn’t know if he had it in him to stop. How could he start a war and then change his mind halfway through? He was hated by so many now, and if he gave up the fight, those lost lives would be nothing but a waste.

 

 Did Loki _want_ to stop? He wanted a throne of his own, one that would not be ripped away by a false father and a biased king. He would never be content to hang back and remain in the shadows, overlooked and forgotten. The mere thought filled him with a sickening bitterness. Even if Loki did stop, who was to say that Thor would take him? Thor had left him for others in the past, and that was before Loki had turned into the creature he was now. Perhaps Loki was nothing but a convenient partner during this war, Thor away from those of Asgard as well as his mortal woman.

 

It was Thor’s voice that drew Loki’s attention back to the present, a desperate string of “ _No, no, no, no, no please_.” Thor was pressing his lips repeatedly against Loki’s own, which had stilled as his poisonous thoughts filled his mind. Loki leaned back slightly to take in Thor’s face; he read pain there but his heart clenched in fear that it might be false. He felt detached from his body, only vaguely aware of his cock softening and slipping from Thor’s body, and of his legs going numb under Thor’s weight.

 

Thor followed him, nearly toppling both of them and the chair as he chased Loki’s lips. Loki turned his face slightly and closed his eyes, trying to bury his desire and fear as Thor kissed along his cheek and jaw, anywhere he could reach. _No, no, no_ , Thor kept begging, trailing after Loki’s unwelcoming lips. “Please don’t leave me like that.”

 

“I’m right here,” Loki said, though he felt distant and far away.

 

Thor hid his face away in the crook of Loki’s neck again, giving a defeated sob. To Loki’s horror he felt warm tears begin to spill over his cooling skin. “No you’re not,” Thor refuted, shaking his head as more tears soaked Loki’s skin and the collar of his tunic. “You’re Loki, but you’re a warrior now,” Thor said, voice low and hushed. Loki honestly didn’t know what to say. He had never seen Thor so upset before. They had shared a lot together, but Thor had never shown Loki such weakness and vulnerability. Seeing Thor like this made Loki worried and uneasy. Loki wondered if Thor had been hiding this side of himself or whether this was a rare moment, but either way Loki couldn’t help but feel a little touched. Thor was _crying_ for him.

 

“I…” Loki began before his voice faded away. What should he say?

 

“Please just tell me my brother is in there somewhere,” Thor begged, arms holding Loki too tightly, his bones aching. “Tell him that I don’t deserve his love or trust, but I want to earn it.”

 

It was a little odd having Thor talk to Loki as though there were different versions of him listening. At first Loki was confused, but then he realized that Thor was far more perceptive than Loki gave him credit for. Although Loki had never taken the time or effort to label the different parts of himself, he couldn’t deny that Thor was accurate. The warrior was who he was when Loki needed to be calm, strategic and distant; ideal for battle or moments of tribulation. The brother was the part of Loki that told him to hold Thor closer and sooth away his tears.

 

He was still Thor’s brother, even though they were not bound by blood. He cared for Thor and wanted to stand alongside him. Loki wanted to trust and love Thor, and to learn to accept that love in return. It was the brother in him that had removed the bindings and held Thor to support him, and it was the brother who was now slipping his fingers into Thor’s hair, stroking calmingly. “I’m still here,” he whispered into Thor’s hair, speaking past the warrior fighting for dominance.

 

Thor lifted his head, eyes puffy and red and cheeks tearstained. Loki looked at Thor and couldn’t even hate him for somehow looking beautiful even with his face marred with sorrow. Thor leaned forward for one solitary kiss, though his movements were more hesitant and his kiss was softer and less demanding. Loki returned it, fighting his fears and uncertainties just long enough to reassure Thor that there was still hope.

 

Thor pulled away after a moment. He didn’t exactly look happy, but he looked determined. “I know you are a warrior as much as you are my brother,” Thor spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. “But tell me what I must do to win your trust, and maybe, someday, your love. And tell me what will win you over and turn that fierce skill and intelligence against evil.”

 

Loki found it difficult to come up with an answer. What did he think would tip the scale and offer Loki more power over the warrior that meant well – only wanted to keep Loki’s heart protected and win him power and honour – but was propelling Loki into dangerous choices and actions. “I don’t know,” he admitted.

 

He forced himself to think about all the painful moments in his life for the first time in a long while. The day he found out Thor had been sleeping with another. The day he was informed that Odin would name Thor as king, rather than Loki. The day Loki had learned that he was unwanted by not one father but _two_. The day Thor came back from Earth with softened eyes and a tamed smile, and that affection had been for a mortal woman rather than for Loki.

 

“Accept me,” Loki requested.

 

Thor kissed his temple. “I do.”

 

“Love me,” Loki added. His eyes drifted closed at feeling Thor’s lips against his skin, this time against his cheek.

 

“I do.”

 

Loki leaned into the caresses of Thor’s lips. “Trust me,” he finally whispered.

 

Thor shifted his weight slightly and blood began to rush back into Loki’s legs, his lower body beginning to tingle. “I want to,” Thor said, earnest. Loki’s eyes flashed open and he could not quite conceal the hurt from his eyes. “You are fighting a war against an innocent planet,” Thor reminded him, defending his own words.

 

Loki swallowed around what felt like glass in his throat. He could feel his warrior gaining strength, telling him to pull away and protect himself from anymore rejection. But Thor’s fingers clutching at Loki’s tunic, arms holding him close allowed Loki to find a brief balance. “What would you have me do?” he questioned, tired now. “Everything is already in motion. It would be impossible to stop it now.”

 

“Not if we work together,” Thor argued.

 

“But what of the others?” he said, worried that the others would care little for a change in heart and would attempt to kill him anyway.

 

“You may not receive a warm welcome back,” Thor admitted, laughing with little humour. He sounded as tired as Loki felt; tired of fighting, and of uncertainty and pain. “But they will not harm you. I cannot promise anything if you continue on the path you’re currently on, but I will never let them kill you.”

 

“I will not appear weak,” Loki snapped, defensive as Thor stripped away his excuses.

 

“Only the strongest can bring themselves to surrender, even when they know it is right,” Thor argued, voice growing louder but not angry. Just forceful. “It is a trait even I do not possess.” Both of them remembered their battle on Jotunheim. Thor sighed. “Do not make me choose between you and the safety of Midgard, Loki,” he finally begged.

 

Loki’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Why not?” He braced himself, waiting for more pain to tear at his heart when Thor reminded Loki that he was the protector of Midgard.

 

Thor took a deep breath. “Because I will always choose you,” Thor offered. The silence between them was heavy, their eyes locked. “But I will hate myself for the loss of Midgard.”

 

Loki was stunned into silence, his mind reeling. Thor would…choose him? Loki didn’t even feel the need to force Thor to prove the truth of his words; the sentiment alone had Loki’s heart fluttering. He knew what that thought alone would to do Thor’s heart, imagining himself abandoning one of the worlds he was supposed to protect. Thor would feel guilty and begin to question his right to kingship, but despite everything this was not what Loki wanted.

 

He lifted a hand to cup Thor’s cheek, still feeling the moisture of half-dried tears against his palm. Thor continued looking at him with sadness and love in equal measure. “I will not make you choose.”

 

“You will abandon this war?” Thor asked, sounding surprised and hopeful.

 

“Just…” Loki thought of the humiliation that would overwhelm him if he surrendered, as well as the heavy consequences that would rain down on him. Would Thor make it worthwhile? “Give me time.” Thor nodded and nuzzled his face against Loki’s neck again, clinging close. They remained like that for a minute or two, both of their bodies exhausted from the coupling and the emotions. Loki didn’t want to move, even though he was sure Fury and the others would be getting curious by now. Thor seemed to be dozing and it would have looked comical – Thor so much bulkier than Loki’s lithe frame – but imagining it just made Loki smile. It was only when he felt Thor begin to shiver from the room’s chill – Loki’s cool skin unaffected – that Loki found the motivation to disturb Thor. “For now you should go.”

 

“I do not wish to be parted from you,” Thor mumbled against Loki’s skin. Loki knew he must have been right about Thor dozing when he heard how sleepy Thor’s voice was now. He kissed the top of Thor’s head before nudging him, prompting him to wake up more fully.

 

“We will meet again as brothers when this war ends,” he promised.

 

He didn’t specify when exactly the war would be over, and he knew Thor noticed this. But he meant the words and that was what Thor took at that moment. “I will fight you, you know.” He was trying to tease but Loki knew Thor was serious.

 

“I know,” Loki said. “I would not have it any other way.” They were brothers, but they still fought for what they believed in. Loki would not want Thor if he were to abandon all his values. He would not be the same man Loki fell in love with.

 

Thor still seemed uninterested in moving even though his breathing had returned to a rhythm indicating wakefulness. Wanting to steal a few more moments with Thor before they had to part, Loki left Thor alone and focused on wiping away the seeds of their pleasure from their bodies with a brush of magic. Thor gave a groan and sat back just far enough to give Loki a light glare. “You should have left it.”

 

“I will claim you again,” Loki spoke with a promise and a command. Thor shivered and nodded.

 

They redressed in silence, and the moment felt oddly precious. Loki pulled his pants up and then went about the tedious task of wrapping his body in armour again. This time he reminded himself to remain open to Thor, if no one else. The warrior was taking over again, preparing to say goodbye to Thor and begin strategizing about his next move; but the brother still stayed strong. He didn’t know what he was going to do from here, but he knew that he did not want to cut himself off from Thor again.

 

Thor finished dressing first since he had so few layers of clothing. Loki was pleased when Thor came over to help Loki with his armour, even though it was not required. Finally Loki was fully dressed again, his armour a barrier from the world. He sat back in the chair and allowed Thor to rebind his wrists. Thor kissed the scraped skin in apology as the bonds snapped into place, but Loki felt no betrayal coursing through his veins.

 

Once everything was returned to the way it should be, Thor moved to stand in front of Loki. “I will wait for you,” Thor swore before pressing their lips together in an innocent, loving kiss. Then Thor straightened and stepped away. Loki tracked Thor with his eyes until Thor cast back one glance in his direction before pulling the room’s door closed tightly.

 

Loki took a deep breath and turned his head back to facing the plain wall in front of him. His eyes hardened as he put his mask of indifference back on in preparation to face Fury and the others once more. It was time to plan and make a life-changing decision, his thoughts cool and calculating. Though his heart remained warm as it fluttered through its rhythm.

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**


End file.
